


The First Revenge

by SakkaWordsmith



Series: Lupin V [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Theme of Revenge, Offscreen Act of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaWordsmith/pseuds/SakkaWordsmith
Summary: The Résistance Internationale finally is able to trace out an invaluable clue that may lead them to a piece of truth behind the fateful incident, to which the Spymaster is elated and eagerly sets out to collect the earthly debt. Goemon receives the message he has been long awaiting for decades, and bearing the broken memento in his hand, he departs to exact his first revenge.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Series: Lupin V [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782925
Kudos: 1





	The First Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDeathblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/gifts), [NinjaSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSalad/gifts), [Tulip_Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip_Blossom/gifts).



> Series and world-building concept belong to Raspberry Milkshake.  
> Painstakingly crafted everything else in by yours truly.

One day, Lupin V sends out a calling card to one of the oligarchs, promising to relieve him of some heavy jewels (as per Goemon’s advice). A RI agent installed as a maid within the household of aforementioned oligarch is able to catch him slipping some clues about that fateful incident out of fear, and said findings are duly reported back to the Spymaster, who relays the confession to Goemon through a code developed solely for the investigations about that incident.

The urgent reports arrive in the early morning, when the Ishikawa are preparing the main hall of the dojo for another teaching day.

Jūyondaime is a little baffled when he sees his father storming back into the forbidden chamber as soon as he glanced over the papers and walking out in the black kimono the young man never saw his father don.

“I shall be off for an urgent business, would you be kindly handling the teaching for today?”, Goemon says to Jūyondaime.

Although a tad confused, Jūyondaime never questions what his father’s business is. He will be the teacher for the day as usual, and after cleaning up, he is going with Lupin V to the oligarch’s residence for the promised caper.

A cloaked figure has been waiting for Goemon by the outer walls of the Orphanage, perusing a piece of old and yellowed newspapers as though in a trance. Hearing Goemon’s footsteps, the figure looks up and pulls down the hood.

“What’s with the solemn getup today? We are just paying a visit to one of the mice we finally trapped”, the person greets him in the same way they always greet him.

“One should be properly dressed when he comes to deliver vengeance”, Goemon replies duly.

It is the Spymaster, in front of one of the rare people who knows of their true identity. Knows a little too well, that is. Goemon follows the Spymaster to the old but refurbished motorbike leaning against the wall, and is handed a helmet.

“It’s been a while since we went on business together, hasn’t it? How about you partner with me again, Goemon? We used to make a wonderful pair, do you remember?”, says the Spymaster teasingly.

“It is the past, Fujiko. You have your own business, and I have mine. Once we have fulfilled this revenge, I shall...”

“It’s still too soon for you to say that”, remarks the Spymaster, (the one and only) Mine Fujiko, as she tucks the newspaper clip back into her suit and starts the engine. “We are not avenging for those two alone. We are avenging for _the past_ , _the present_ and _the future_.” Her eyes stray forlornly towards the dawning sky. What thoughts are swirling in her vengeful mind, one can only wonder.

As the duo arrives at the appointed spot, a small, dingy neighbourhood outside the oligarch’s residence, they are met with the messengers (commoners who support and cover for the RI agents), who relay to them the oligarch’s daily schedule mined by the insider agent. Arsenia is also present, and requests to be able to join the two of them in this revenge.

“Are these informations verified, Spymaster?”, Arsenia nervously asks, following a brief greeting.

In reply, Fujiko gives Arsenia a cold gaze, while Goemon silently and politely steps aside.

“As far as our purpose is concerned, then yes. However, it does not concern yours, our target this time is a corporation boss, not a politician. Also... Goemon and I have some words this rat needs to personally hear.”

“Why, Okaasan? Why does it not concern me, when these are the scoundrels behind that incident? I am a Lupin too!” The flame of vengeance slowly rises in Arsenia’s voice.

“A Lupin does not let emotions stand in their path towards the goal!”, Fujiko cries, yet still manages to maintain the sternness in her tone.

She knows that too well. It was Lupin’s fatal flaw. He always kept a cool head, yet letting blind love to her stray in and lead him towards perils on more than just a handful of occasions. She knows him too well, his famous weakness, and she is not allowing _that_ to ruin the plan she has been painstakingly crafting for decades.

“You have lost before the battle has started, letting the flame in your heart destroy the cool keenness in your head. You are not joining us today, Arsenia. Return to your section and await for the next order. We shall summon you whenever the time is right.”

Fujiko checks the time to ensure everything is still flowing smoothly according to plan, then silently lets out a long sigh.

The oligarch does not leave his house today because of the calling card Lupin V sent. He has had the safes containing the treasures moved to his own bedroom, and anxiously been sitting by them all day, guarding them closely like a snake to its eggs. The bait has been taken, the oligarch has been manipulated to confine himself in one place, saving Fujiko and Goemon much time finding him.

Using the informations about the residence gathered by the insider agent, Fujiko and Goemon easily infiltrate in without any difficulties. In the middle of navigating the huge residence to find the boss’s room, Fujiko notices Goemon isn’t carrying his holographic sword with him. He only has a hilt-less short blade wrapped in cloth on his belt.

As they reach the oligarch’s bedroom, they discover that the vicinity has been surrounded tightly by his squad of elite bodyguards. Hiding themselves behind a dead spot in the hallway, Fujiko and Goemon patiently observe the door to where the boss is staying.

“Are you not intending to fight them with your bare hands, Goemon?”, Fujiko curiously enquires.

“This is more than enough”, replies Goemon, unwrapping the cloth around the blade and fashioning himself a hilt with the spare length of the cloth piece so he has a good grip on it.

Ceremoniously, Goemon steps out of his hiding place and faces the whole squad of elite guards, the broken blade securely in his hand.

“Kindly give way. This one wishes to settle a personal business with your master.”

Following a few cries and groans of the giants, the obstacles in front of the door are cleared.

“Decades may have passed, and yet... _mata tsumaranu mono wo kitte shimatta..._ ”

Fujiko is briefly amazed that Goemon’s sword skills haven’t dulled even a bit after all those years, then also promptly leaves her hiding spot and spends a swift moment to comment about the worthless objects he has cut down once again.

Fujiko assumes the voice of one maid and knocks on the door, informing him of mealtime.

The boss yells out orders to have the guards check the food. 

Fujiko switches to one of the guards' voice, confirming everything is normal. 

He tells the maid she could come in.

Unceremoniously, Fujiko slams the door open, rifle blazing. The oligarch is morbidly startled, cowering behind the safe as Goemon steps in with a gaze so cold yet scorching with simmering vengeance. He seems to have never aged a day since that incident, yet his eyes speak a seasoned samurai who has braved many a year of unspeakable ordeals.

The broken blade of Zantetsuken clutched tightly in his grip.

“It has been too long since this blade was able to cut a worthy object last. I hear it, it is squealing in joy. It craves the blood of its prey, thee. Today, it shall be able to taste thine... and thou its taste of decades-long vengeance!”

“Be patient, Goemon. Let the scoundrel say his last words first, at least”, Fujiko steps up and puts an arm between the vengeful samurai and his prey, while still keeping her rifle fixed on its target. “Two choices: spill the secrets you have of _that incident_ , compliantly give up three-quarters of your wealth to us and your life will be spared, or die right here and now like a dishonourable dog, and of course, we swipe all of your estates.”

The oligarch frantically calls his guards and sounds his alarms, however he quickly realises his guards were all taken care of and his alarms deactivated (by the insider agent). He balls up behind the safes, as if he thought the steel could somehow shield him somewhat.

Fujiko sounds her demands once more, slower and clearer.

“No... NO! You can’t make me! DON’T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I WON’T YIELD TO YOU FILTHY TERRORISTS!”, the oligarch trembly cries from his so-called hiding place.

“Terrorists? Tsk, tsk, tsk, that’s a naughty word. We never terrorise. We are just kindly coming to collect our debts”, Fujiko says, her teasing tone sounds merciless. “And your powers over the hapless commoners do _not_ matter to me. I take it that you have made your answers loud and clear. So... this honour is yours, Goemon.”

* * *

Goemon returns to his humble abode (not forgetting to put his peppered wig back on) just as dusk falls and Jūyondaime was preparing to go on the promised heist with the others. He seems more solemn now than when he departed, yet the young man dares not question his father. For the rest of the day, Goemon locks himself in the praying chamber with the rusty radio and yellowed newspapers.

At the appointed time, Jūyondaime picks up his equipment and leaves the kendojo, not forgetting to bid goodbye to his father, or, his flickering silhouette imprinted on the sliding door at least.

“I will be off now, Father. Please take care!”, says Jūyondaime then promptly departs.

When the trio reaches the destination, the residence of the very oligarch whom the Spymaster has paid a visit to, they are greeted with a surprise. Police swarming the residence’s grounds, yet Kacchan is not present. Using the commotion to disguise as police officers and blend in, following a rather difficult while they finally are able to find where the treasures are stashed— the boss’s bedroom.

An even greater surprise greets them, this time more macabre than most. The oligarch lays lifeless by the safes containing the treasures— split neatly in half and their contents pilfered clean— a morbid terror imprinted on his visage, the last expression he bore before the inevitable. Next to him, a single jewel was left behind, as though the final mockery from whoever the perpetrator.

From three separate corners of the world, three persons receive the same news: Chairman of Y Corporation has been assassinated.

A notecard was also left behind at the scene, “The debt is duly paid”, signed _The Spymaster._

In her office in the HQ of the Résistance Internationale, Fujiko is perusing her private list of suspects (for _that incident_ ) and targets (the oligarchs, both politicians and corporation bosses), then reaches for the pen and crosses out one name. The loots rest in a corner, waiting to be transferred to their appropriate places. She has selected one trinket to keep, the blue diamond necklace Lupin promised he would steal for her, but could never fulfil said promise.

A part of the wealth goes to support the Orphanage where Lupin V and Hakkuko were raised as well as the poor families in the region. The rest goes to fund the operation of the RI.

Back in the forbidden chamber of the Ishikawa kendojo, Goemon has finished wiping and polishing the broken piece of Zantetsuken clean of filthy blood, and lays it back to rest in its usual place— a drawer under the altar. He returns to his obscure normal life briefly after that, awaiting the next summon from the RI, either to investigate or to reclaim the earthly debt.

Arsenia comes back to her section and continues her assignments. She tries to settle the work quickly so she can visit her son (who has not seen her since infancy due to her line of work), or, at the very least, pay Goemon-ojisan as well as her father and Jigen-ojisan a visit, but almost always fails to do so. She works diligently as one of the RI’s top agents, awaiting patiently till the next sortie.

Lupin V and co. have adopted one of the abandoned houses of Lupin III (Goemon showed them) as their base of operation. Lupin V and Hakkuko moved out of the Orphanage, but Jūyondaime still lives in the kendojo with his father; they contact each other often for heist planning or just for leisure. Goemon also maintains his regular contact with RI, receiving reports about the investigation once in a while, but for quite a long period, nothing new about the incident turns up.


End file.
